Unchained Bonds: Was It You Or Me?
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Was It You Or Me? ---- Previously... "No..Fuck! G-Get off me!" Alejandro threatened, trying to use his left arm instead but she beat him to it. Gia slammed her other foot onto his left arm and grinned when she heard another audible crack. "S-Stop this!" Alejandro screamed. "You've gone insane!" "Bye~" Gia drawled out, finally saying something in her own language. She prepared to sink her claws into his throat, only to feel a force within her freeze her. ---- "...This-this feeling! I-It can't be!" cried out Kuroki in disbelief. Within the gated door she had pulled Gia into, she felt an immense magical energy radiating from it. It kept rising and scaling to levels she had never felt before, until the lock on the door began to shake. "N-No! Dammit all!" she cursed. Putting her hands up, her eyes began to glow. "Be a good girl for me and stay PUT!" she commanded, using her magic to contain Gia for a while longer. As she intended, the door ceased its rattling. Believing all was well, the demoness let out a sigh of relief. "How many times do we have to do the same song and dance, kiddo?" Kuroki snarled at the door, walking in front of it. "I know you see you're kicking major ass out there, so just sit back and-" Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Gia's normal state in chains. Despite being in her fancy black dress, (one of the requirements Kuroki demanded was appropriate dress in "her" domain) Gia appeared dishelveled and not at all sophisticated. "Grrr! I've fucking '''HAD IT WITH YOU!'" Kuroki angrily cussed. "You think that just because you're half-human that you don't have right to use this side of you? You're so out of touch. We're monsters, that's ''all ''we'll ever be!" "Shut up!" Gia bit back. "I never asked to be like this, and your logic is the only thing here that's out of touch Kuroki. You pride yourself on being a bloodthirsty demon for what? So you can "honor" your legacy or whatever the hell you guys call it?" "It isn't just a legacy. All these years this planet has been ''ours. We ruled it far before you roaches came along, and we're just taking back what's rightfully ours." Kuroki explained, exasperated. She reached over and grabbed Gia by the hair, causing her to whimper in pain. "It's always you ''half-breeds that think you're better than us, is that it?!" the demoness snarled in her host's face, baring her fangs. Her face contorted with rage as she continued her rant. "I was born into this, hell I was ''bred for this! And you good for nothings take OUR power and reject it because you learn human morals, bullshit!" "You're still one of us at the end of the day, and that's why you all are so desperate for our kind of power. Once you get a taste, you're completely addicted. Even if you can't handle it, you love the rush in your blood when your demon instincts kick in. You can kill every last one of us, but it'll never erase the fact that you're still a demon." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gia screamed, temper boiling. "I'll never forget what I am, but that doesn't mean I'm born to be a killer. None of us are! You treat human life as if it's a game, well it's not! You can't blame your demon heritage for your decisions because the mastermind behind all of your killings is you. Just you." Kuroki's eyes widened, feeling disrespected. Lips curling into a sneer, she winded her hand back to slap Gia but she was caught. Looking at her in shock, Kuroki found that she had somehow broken free of the chains. Gia pulled Kuroki's wrist close enough to her to look directly into her eyes. "It's time for you to go, Kuroki." Gia declared. "For good this time." Kuroki snickered. "Ha! You can't get rid of me! Only a full-blooded demon knows how to expell themselves from a host, and last time I checked you're not." "You're right, I'm not." Gia admitted. Lifting her left hand to hover above Kuroki's chest, she smirked. "But my master is." Dread and fear instantly filled Kuroki, causing her to fall backwards. She began crawling backwards as if she could escape her demise, but the demonness knew better. Still, her clouded mind didn't stop trying. "W-Wait! You can't do this, you need me to keep your True Form under control!" Kuroki tried to bargain. "Without me to keep it under control, you'll lose yourself! It was you who tapped into it when Abraham died!" "Yes, you're right, and what a foolish mistake that was." Gia declared. "I was so angry that I let myself slip, and that's when I discovered how you were always able to pull it over on me. I just have to do exactly as you said: remember who I am and why I can do it." "You'll lose against Alejandro! You threw away your entire planet for humans!" Kuroki continued her meaningless babble. "And it's because of those humans," Gia said dreamily, faces of all her friends and even her father flashed through her mind. "That I was able to do this. Now begone,'' Banish!" "No!" Kuroki cried as she began to deteriorate. "P-Please! Don't send me back to him! He'll mistreat me, I'll never be allowed to live again!" Desperately, she tried to reach out and gather herself, but it was too late. With a loud wail, Kuroki disappeared forever. ---- Above him, Alejandro watched in both shock and relief as Gia slowly reverted back to her human state. Gone were her scary, large horns and back were her ripped black/yellow garments and bruised skin. She panted as she felt herself come to. "Wh-what is...what the hell did you do?!" Alejandro snarled, scooting back away from her. "I...I banished the holder within me. I'm the real head honcho now, so I was able to revert myself." she explained, still a bit winded. "Tch! You should've stayed in that form, because you just handed this battle to me!" Alejandro shouted, firing a darkness enfused bomb at her. "Augh! I should've known that even with broken limbs you wouldn't give up!" Gia growled, wiping her cheek to erase the flesh blood that bloomed there. "I'll end it here and now!" "Unless you're planning to fist fight to the death, I know you've got no magic reserves left after transforming." Alejandro revealed. "Just lie down and let me kill you." Gia jumped in the air, making her decision to fight hand-to-hand. The two Etherious jumped in the air, locking limbs in an effort to make the other submit even though they were both exhausted. "You should've come to our side when you had the chance!" Alejandro panted. "You could've had all the power you ever wanted, but instead you chose to support this mudball!" "Because I'm Gia Alabaster, the only remaining member of the Alabaster line!" Gia shouted, locking her leg around Alejandro's broken arm. Putting her hands on top of each other and arranging them, Gia gave her opponent one final heated glare before ending the battle. "And ''I ''will fight for the place that made me who I am! ''Be judged by the seven stars! '''GRAND CHARIOT!'''" A powerful light erupted from the ground below them and encased them as it glowed across the entire continent. Category:Storyline Content